TRASH CANDY
'TRASH CANDY ' to opening pierwszego sezonu Bungou Stray Dogs wykonywany przez GRANRODEO. Tekst Rōmaji= sono omoi ashi wo hiza wo mae e michibiku chikara wa nan datte? Go ahead tou kimi no naka ni shoujiru shoudou wa treasure Honmono ka nisemono ka tsurete ike yo kuusou no kanata made boku no naka no taiman yo saratte mo ii yo yume demo todokisou de todokanai make some noise kuukyo na nichijou wa kagayakidasu no ka hakidasu you ni shite mae ni mae ni kogeba bokura no mirai wa kasoku shite iku darou ima kono toki ga tomaru to shitemo kono kokyuu made tomerare wa shinai sa kudaranai gohoubi mada? hontou no jibun ni futa wo shite eru manzoku bokura wa itsu no ma ni It's no money kou taru wo shire sore koso shin no satisfy gekihen sasetai It's my life michibike yo magiwa de hohoemu boukyaku yo kowashite mo ii yo oki ni mesu nara nemutasou na yume nemuranai tiny pride kuukyo na nichijou ga risoukyou e kawaru hakike ga suru ze kono zuremakutta sekai ni mashite ya kono oroka na kuusouheki ni chuunibyou nashi ni ikiru kono sekai wo souzou shite goran yo tsumannai ze ima koso nohouzu wa dou? noraneko mitai ni doko kara kite doko e yuku no TRASH CANDY wo choudai hakike ga suru ze kono zuremakutta sekai ni mashite ya kono oroka na kuusouheki ni chuunibyou nashi ni ikiru kono sekai wo souzou shite goran yo tsumannai ze ima koso hakidasu you ni shite mae ni mae ni kogeba bokura no mirai wa kasoku shiteiku darou ima kono toki ga tomaru to shitemo kono kokyuu made Tomerare wa shinai sa kudaranai gohoubi mada? |-| Kanji= その重い足を膝を前へ導く力は何だって？ Go ahead 問う 君の中に生じる衝動は treasure 本物か偽者か つれて行けよ 空想の彼方まで僕の中の怠慢よ さらってもいいよ夢でも 届きそうで届かない make some noise 空虚な日常は輝き出すのか 吐き出すようにして前に前に漕げば 僕らの未来は加速していくだろう 今この時が止まるとしてもこの呼吸まで 止められはしないさくだらないご褒美まだ？ 本当の自分にフタをして得る満足 僕らはいつの間に It's no money 乞う 足るを知れそれこそ真の satisfy 激変させたい It's my life 導けよ　間際で微笑む忘却よ 壊してもいいよお気に召すなら 眠たそうな夢　眠らない tiny pride 空虚な日常が理想郷へ変わる 吐き気がするぜこのズレまくった世界に ましてやこの愚かな空想癖に 中二病なしに生きるこの世界を想像して ごらんよ つまんないぜ　今こそ野放図はどう？ 野良猫みたいに どこから来てどこへ行くの TRASH CANDY をちょうだい 吐き気がするぜこのズレまくった世界に ましてやこの愚かな空想癖に 中二病なしに生きるこの世界を想像して ごらんよつまんないぜ　今こそ 吐き出すようにして前に前に漕げば 僕らの未来は加速していくだろう 今この時が止まるとしてもこの呼吸まで 止められはしないさくだらないご褒美まだ？ |-| Tłumaczenie= Co to za siła prowadzi naprzód twoje ciężkie stopy i kolana? Dalej, zapytaj. Ten impuls zrodzony wewnątrz ciebie jest skarbem. Wszystko jedno, czy prawdziwy, czy fałszywy, weź go ze sobą. Aż do granicy wyobraźni, moja bezmyślności, Możesz mnie skraść, choćby we śnie. Nie zdołasz dosięgnąć, choć tak ci się wydaje, więc pohałasuj trochę. Czy ta pusta codzienność rozbłyśnie? Jeśli będziemy przeć naprzód, udając, że się miotamy, Nasza przyszłość powinna przyspieszyć. Nawet jeśli ten czas się zatrzyma, mój oddech tego nie zrobi, Więc gdzie jest moja bezsensowna nagroda? Zadowolenie zdobyte przez ukrywanie prawdziwych siebie - Kiedy my o nie prosimy? Uczucie spełnienia to prawdziwa satysfakcja. Chcę drastycznej zmiany, bo to moje życie. Prowadź mnie, uśmiechające się w pustce zapomnienie. Możesz mnie zniszczyć, jeśli to cię zadowoli. Śpiący sen i bezsenna niewielka duma. Te puste dni stają się utopią. Jest mi niedobrze; w tym oderwanym świecie I oczywiście w tym głupim uzależnieniu od wyobraźni. Wyobraź sobie życie bez urojeń w tym świecie. Nuda, prawda? Jak ci się podoba obecny brak regulacji? Niczym bezpańskie koty Skąd przyszliśmy, dokąd zmierzamy? Poproszę śmieciowego cukierka. Jest mi niedobrze; w tym oderwanym świecie I oczywiście w tym głupim uzależnieniu od wyobraźni Wyobraź sobie życie bez urojeń w tym świecie. Nuda, prawda? Właśnie teraz Jeśli będziemy przeć naprzód, udając, że się miotamy, Nasza przyszłość powinna przyspieszyć. Nawet jeśli ten czas się zatrzyma, mój oddech tego nie zrobi, Więc gdzie jest moja bezsensowna nagroda? autor: Yuki Asakawa Kategoria:Muzyka